Transcript:Lancelot and Guinevere
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin assisting Morgana as she mounts her horse in the Square ARTHUR I hope your trip isn't too upsetting. MORGANA Thank you, Arthur. ARTHUR Make sure you return to Camelot before dusk. SIR ROBERT Yes, Sire. and Gwen gaze at each other as the party leaves. Merlin comes down the palace steps MERLIN Where are they going? ARTHUR Morgana's on a pilgrimage to her father's grave. -- and Gwen riding through the woods with an escort MORGANA You look troubled, Gwen. GUINEVERE I'm fine. MORGANA You're very secretive these days. I'm beginning to think there's a man involved. GUINEVERE *snort* When do I get to meet any decent men? party is attacked SIR ROBERT My ladies, you must follow me! shot in the back. Gwen and Morgana are pulled off their horses. A knight kills the men holding them MORGANA Gwen! Head for the path! Go! run up the hill, but Kendrick is waiting for them MORGANA I warn you. I am Uther Pendragon's ward. He'll have your heads if any harm comes to me. KENDRICK I have no intention of harming you. At least not yet. You're much more valuable to me alive, Lady Morgana. -- and Gwen watch bandits from a tent MORGANA: He's coming. You know what you must do? nods KENDRICK I trust you are comfortable? MORGAN I demand to know where you're taking us. KENDRICK You'll find out soon enough. We've a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest. turns to leave, but Morgana walks out of the tent after him MORGANA I wish to bathe. KENDRICK You wish to bathe? MORGANA I am the King's ward and accustomed to certain standards. I am sure you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but I am not. KENDRICK The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe! Who wants to help me guard her? laughter -- COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM ARTHUR Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot. There's no sign of her anywhere. UTHER Send riders to the outlying villages. I want every guard, every sentry looking for her. ARTHUR Dispatch them immediately. -- beginning to undress by a stream, two men guarding her and Gwen KENDRICK You may find the water a little icy. MORGANA I'm sure I'll manage. If you were any kind of gentleman, you'd give me some privacy. KENDRICK Well, unfortunately for you I am no kind of gentleman. Now get on with it. removes her outer garment and the second bandit lets go of Gwen MORGANA You can at least turn your backs. KENDRICK So you can make a run for it. Do you think I'm that stupid? MORGANA I think you're very stupid. pulls Kendrick's sword, Morgana hits him, Gwen tosses her the sword and she slashes both men MORGANA Run! No, no, this way! stumbles and hurts her ankle, Morgana stops and goes back to her GUINEVERE Run! MORGANA Put your arm around my shoulder, come on! GUINEVERE No, no, no. We'll never outrun them, you must go on without me! MORGANA I'm not leaving you behind! GUINEVERE Morgana, go! Please! You must get help! MORGANA Take this. hands Gwen the sword GUINEVERE Go! runs. Gwen hides behind a tree, then jumps out and takes down the man pursuing them. Morgana stops when she hears the man's scream, then continues running -- Merlin & Co. arrive at the scene of the first attack ARTHUR Check to see if anyone's alive! It's Mercian craftsmanship. MERLIN Arthur. It's a ransom note! They've taken Morgana hostage. ARTHUR Tracks lead off this way. Merlin & Co. sneak through the woods. Arthur hears running footsteps, exchanges his sword for a crossbow, and jumps out of hiding to find a startled Morgana ARTHUR Where's Guinevere? -- surrounded by bandits KENDRICK How could you let her escape?! Eh?! You bring me the servant! She's worthless to us! grabs Gwen's face to look her over. He takes Morgana's dress and cloak and shoves them at her KENDRICK Put 'em on. GUINEVERE What are you going to do with me? KENDRICK Hengist has never met the Lady Morgana. For all he knows, you could be Uther Pendragon's ward. GUINEVERE I will not impersonate my mistress. KENDRICK Then you will die where you stand. puts a sword to her throat -- Chamber of Doom. Morgana enters with Arthur UTHER It's such a relief to see you safe. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you. MORGANA The bandits still have Gwen. ARTHUR I believe they were Mercian. We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border. UTHER Hengist? MORGANA You must send a rescue party. UTHER If Hengist is holding her, it would take a small army to rescue your maid. MORGANA We can't abandon her! UTHER How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a servant? MORGANA As many as it takes! Gwen gave herself up so that I might escape. I owe her my life. UTHER She did so willingly, and she will be honoured for it. MORGANA I don't want her honoured, I want her rescued! She is more than just my maid. She's my friend. UTHER A servant is of no value to these bandits. I fear she's dead already. MORGANA No! We cannot give up hope! Arthur? I'm begging you. You have to do something. ARTHUR My father's right. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. MORGANA How can you say that?! How can you live with yourselves?! All of you! -- being escorted into Hengist's fortress HENGIST Kendrick, I was beginning to think you'd failed me. KENDRICK May I present the Lady Morgana. Hengist: You're as beautiful as they say, Lady Morgana. Gwen: I demand that you release me immediately! Hengist: Just as soon as Uther Pendragon pays your ransom. In the meantime, you'll be my guest. Gwen: Do not flatter yourself. I am not your guest! I am your prisoner! Hengist: As you wish. Take her to the dungeon. -- bursts into Arthur's Chambers Morgana: How can you be so heartless?! Gwen is the most kind, loyal person that you would ever meet, and she has been more than a friend to all of us! and you would leave her at the mercy of those animals! Arthur: Morgana... Morgana: Have you no shame? Do you think of no one but yourself? Arthur: Morgana... Morgana: I knew you were many things, Arthur Pendragon, but I didn't know you were a gutless coward! Arthur: Morgana! Perhaps if you would stop shouting at me for one second, you would notice that I am packing. Morgana: You're going after Gwen. Arthur: Of course I'm going after her. What do you take me for? I couldn't disagree with Father in public. Morgana: Arthur? Bring her home. -- comes out of his chamber Gaius: I suppose you and Arthur are going after Gwen. Merlin: Gaius, don't even think about telling me not to go. There's nothing you can say that will stop me. Gaius: I wasn't going to try and stop you, Merlin. All I ask is you make sure you come back safely, too. -- night Merlin and Arthur hide behind a cart in the Square and peek around it at Camelot's guards Arthur: I'll fetch the horses, you distract the guards. Merlin: Wha...how do I do that? Arthur: I don't know. Do I have to think of everything? leaves Merlin: Binne tófléon. spell rolls some barrels near guards. they approach it warily Merlin: álíese. Guards: Whoa! spell stands the barrel upright Merlin: Swéor þá. accidentally sends too many rolling too fast. Arthur returns Arthur: What did you do? I said distract them, not knock them out! Merlin: There's just no pleasing you sometimes. -- feasting in Hengist's fortress Hengist: Silence! Our royal guest, Lady Morgana has grown bored! She needs entertaining. laughter, Hengist nods to someone. a gate opens to a cage and a gladiator struts out Hengist: Bring on the challenger. jogs into the cage. Gwen and Lancelot exchange surprised looks Hengist: Only one of you will emerge from the cage alive. Do you accept the challenge? bows to Hengist. cage match ensues, Lancelot wins and spares the man's life, exits cage and goes to Hengist, who tosses him a sack of coins Hengist: What is your name? Lancelot: My name is Lancelot. Hengist: You have proved yourself to be a skilful warrior. I believe you may even have impressed our royal guest, Lady Morgana. Lancelot bows to her Lancelot: My Lady. Hengist: *laugh* Next time you fight, do not expect any mercy. Release the Wilddeoren. door opens and R.O.U.S. emerges to eat the screaming gladiator -- nodding off as he and Arthur ride through the woods, Merlin falls off his horse Arthur: What are you doing, Merlin? Merlin: I must've fallen asleep. Ugh, I'm exhausted. *sigh* I can barely keep my eyes open. opens his canteen and throws water on Merlin's face Merlin: Thank you. I feel so much better. Arthur: Guinevere's life is at stake. We cannot afford to waste a second. Merlin: Ugh. -- curled up in her prison cell. Lancelot comes to her window Lancelot: Gwen. Gwen: Lancelot. Lancelot: I could not believe my eyes when I saw it was you. Gwen: I thought my mind was deceiving me. Lancelot: Why does Hengist think you are Lady Morgana? Gwen: He believes he's holding Morgana to ransom. When no ransom is paid he will realise the truth and then he will throw me to those beasts. Lancelot: I will not allow that to happen. Gwen: What are you doing here? Are you one of Hengist's men? Lancelot: No. Gwen: What became of you after you left Camelot? Lancelot: There are few opportunities for men like me. So I've been earning a living the only way that I know: with a sword in my hand. It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hengist. Gwen: I don't believe that of you. You were so full of hope. Lancelot: I was wrong. The world is not like that. Gwen: I still see the hope in you. I do not accept it is gone. Lancelot: I have thought of you often. Have you thought of me at all? Gwen: I thought I would never see you again. being unlocked Gwen: Someone's coming. Lancelot: No matter what it takes, I will find a way to get you out of here. I will. -- sleeping under a tree. Arthur pours water over his face Arthur: Merlin. Merlin: What's happening? How long was I asleep for? Arthur: Long enough. Merlin: Did you get some rest? Arthur: Couldn't sleep. Merlin: I've never seen you like this. About anyone. Arthur: What are you talking about? Merlin: Gwen. You really care about her, don't you? Arthur: What I care about is not wasting any more time talking. Let's get moving. -- sitting very stiffly on her prison bed. cell door is unlocked and Hengist enters. she stands up sharply Hengist: I've not yet received word from Uther that he intends to pay your ransom. I was informed that the King was extremely fond of his ward. Are you not surprised he is content to leave you here to die? Gwen: How can I know the King's mind when I am locked in your stinking cell? Hengist: If I do not hear from Uther by dawn tomorrow, this stinking cell will be the last place you ever see. *cackle* exits and slams the cell door shut. Gwen slumps onto the prison bed -- and Merlin looking at a map Arthur: The ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Veil of Denaria. If they're holding Gwen anywhere, it has to be there. Which means, it'd save a day's riding if we cut through the tunnels of Andor. Merlin: Oh, no. I know that face. I'm not going to like this, am I? What's in the tunnels? Arthur: They're...infested with Wilddeoren. Merlin: What are Wilddeoren? Arthur: Well, they're like giant...baby rats. Merlin: Baby rats? They don't sound so bad. Arthur: They feast on human flesh. Merlin: Maybe we should go over the mountains. walks over to inspect some bushes Merlin: Er...what are you doing? Arthur: Wilderin are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell. Gaia berries will put them off the scent. So, if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected. smears his face with the berries. Merlin starts to smear some berries on his face too Merlin: Oh! Oh, these stink! Oh, they're really bad. Arthur: Perhaps you'd prefer to be eaten alive. Merlin: Pass me some more, will you? -- and Arthur walk through the tunnels Merlin: Ah! I just stood on something. Arthur: That was my foot. Merlin: Oh, sorry. How much further is it? Arthur: Shh! Wilddeoren coming this way. hide Arthur: Whatever happens, keep completely still. -- sneaks up to Gwen's cell Lancelot: Gwen. Gwen: Lancelot. Lancelot: I was terrified I might find your cell empty. Gwen: There's been no word from Uther. I fear Hengist is growing suspicious. Lancelot: You must keep up the pretence. I will not allow you to die here. Gwen: What about you? Lancelot: I have little to live for. Gwen: Do not say that. Lancelot: It's the truth. For all my words, for all that I believed, I have come to nothing. Gwen: You are everything that is right with this world. Lancelot: I did not know you felt that way. Gwen: I didn't even know I could feel this way about someone. Lancelot: Then you have given me a reason to live. Be ready. I will come for you before nightfall. -- and Merlin washing off the Gaia berries by a stream Arthur: Gaia berries worked. Huh. Merlin: You didn't know if they worked? Arthur: Not for sure. Merlin: Now you tell me?! Oh! Oh, what's that Wilddeoren eating? It's all right. It's just Merlin. You trying to get us both killed? Arthur: I'm sorry. I shouldn't've risked your life like that. Merlin: Well, they do say love makes you do strange things. Arthur: What are you talking about? Merlin: Why can't you just admit your feelings for Gwen? Arthur: *scoff* Merlin: It's so obvious. A blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it. Arthur: I can't! How can I admit that I think about her all the time. Or that...I care about her more than anyone. How can I admit that...I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her? Merlin: Why can't you? Arthur: Because nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that...hurts too much. Merlin: Who's to say nothing can happen? Arthur: My father won't let me rescue a servant. Do you honestly believe he'd let me marry one? Merlin: You want to marry Gwen? Arthur: No! No...I...I don't know...It's all talk, and that's all it can ever be. Merlin: When you're King, you can change that. Arthur: I can't expect Guinevere to wait for me. Merlin: If she feels as you do, she'll wait for you. ARTHUR We don't even know if she's still alive. MERLIN No, she is. We will find her. ARTHUR Come on. We've got a long trek ahead. Oh, and Merlin...if you dare tell anyone about this, I promise I will make your life a living hell. MERLIN You mean, more than you already do? ARTHUR Yeah. MERLIN We could talk about your feelings while you walk. ARTHUR Shut up, Merlin. -- shove Gwen into the cage where Hengist is waiting HENGIST Morgana. Morgana! I keep asking myself, "Why does Uther not pay the ransom? He's a rich man, why would he leave his beloved ward to suffer a slow and terrible death?" GUINEVERE I don't know. Please. Please... backs up into the corner of the cage and he grabs one of her hands Hengist: It must be very upsetting to know that Uther has abandoned you. It seems like no one in the world cares for you. Gwen: I don't know why he doesn't pay. Please, I don't know. Hengist: Take her to her cell. Bring Kendrick to me. Perhaps he can tell me why the Lady Morgana has the hands of a serving girl. -- thrown into her cell. she curls up under Morgana's cloak and cries. Lancelot drugs the guards -- is thrown into the cage Kendrick: No! No, wait! Wait, Hengist! Hengist, wait. We did, we did capture the Lady Morgana, but, but...she escaped. Hengist: So who, exactly, do I have in my dungeon? Kendrick: Lady Morgana's maid. Hengist: Thank you for being so honest. Release the Wilddeoren. Kendrick: No! No, please! I'm begging you! Hengist! Hengist, please! Please, Hengist! HENGIST! -- opens the door to Gwen's cell and takes her hand Lancelot: We haven't a moment to lose. run down a dark tunnel. Hengist goes to Gwen's cell, which is open Hengist: Ah! Find them! Bring her to me alive! and Lancelot stop in the tunnels Lancelot: Follow this tunnel. It will take you out beyond the castle walls. I will buy you as much time as I can. Gwen: I am not leaving you. Lancelot: You must. Gwen: No. I will not leave you here to die. Lancelot: I would die for you 100 times over. Live for me, or everything that I am has been for nothing. GUINEVERE As long as I live, my feelings for you will never fade. LANCELOT Run. Don't stop running until you are well away from here. hesitates Run. Run. fights off bandits. Gwen runs, pauses when she hears a yell, then keeps running -- and Merlin viewing the fortress from their hiding spot in the woods ARTHUR We'll have to scale the walls. MERLIN Maybe there's another way in. Arthur: Why don't you go an knock on the front gate? I'm sure if you ask nicely, they'll hand Guinevere over to you. -- tied up in the cage, bandits laughing and jeering at him HENGIST Before you die, I can promise you the most unimaginable pain. LANCELOT You can do what you will with me. I do not care. You can do no harm to Guinevere. HENGIST Oh, was that her name, huh? The serving girl? And you really believe she's worth dying for? LANCELOT She is worth more to me that you will ever understand. nods, the gate is opened, Gwen is dragged into the cage HENGIST You thought she got away. No. You failed her. And that must hurt you "more than I will ever understand." -- and Arthur scaling the wall ARTHUR You really are completely useless, aren't you, Merlin? MERLIN It's...harder than it looks. Oh, now you're just showing off. -- and Merlin peek around a corner inside the fortress to see some bandits Arthur: You distract them. I'll knock them out. Merlin: How do I distract them? puts his arm around Merlin and then shoves him into the room Bandit: What are you doing there? Merlin: Nothing. Actually, it's a funny story. I was out walking and I took a wrong turn and here I am. Do you know the way to the Veil of Danaria? Bandit: Who are you? Merlin: Me? Er, I'm no one...It's him you need to worry about. knocks them out. they dress in the bandits' clothes and drag the bandits into a corner MERLIN That actually worked pretty well. -- laughing at Gwen and Lancelot who are tied to each other in the cage HENGIST What do you say?! Shall I spare them? BANDITS *lol* Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill...! GUINEVERE I am sorry. This is my fault. LANCELOT You have nothing to be sorry for. You reminded me of who I am. I will die with faith in my heart. That is worth more than anything. HENGIST Release the Wilderin! and Merlin enter the room. Arthur jumps into the cage and pulls off his mask GUINEVERE Arthur! frees them, tosses Lancelot a sword, pulls Gwen behind them while they fend off the Wilderin ARTHUR What are you doing here, Lancelot? LANCELOT I came to save Gwen. What about you? ARTHUR Likewise. Get behind us. aims a crossbow at the three in the cage MERLIN Ic bebíede fealle. crashes, Hengist dodges it ARTHUR The tunnel, that's our only chance. Merlin! Don't sit there cowering, let's go! HENGIST After them! jumps over the cage wall and Hengist enter through the door LANCELOT Take Guinevere! I'll hold them off. GUINEVERE No! ARTHUR Guinevere, we have to go! grabs Gwen and takes her down the tunnel MERLIN *spell* breaks and gate falls, trapping Hengist in with the Wilderin HENGIST Open the gate! Ah! LANCELOT I see you're still up to your old tricks, Merlin. MERLIN It's probably best you don't tell anyone about that. four stop running when they reach locked bars at the end of the tunnel. Arthur tries to break chain LANCELOT Good to see you both. Where are your knights? ARTHUR It's just us. Got to keep moving. LANCELOT Thank you, Arthur. We owe you our lives. -- four sit at a campfire in the woods, Arthur pouting at Gwen LANCELOT I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission...with just the two of you. ARTHUR My father would not risk the lives of his knights for a servant. LANCELOT And yet you disobeyed him and came here anyway. ARTHUR Truth is, I only came because Morgana begged me. GUINEVERE I think I will get some rest. ARTHUR We should all get some rest. LANCELOT I'll stand guard for a while. MERLIN I'll just...sit here, then. -- Gwen and Arthur fall asleep, Merlin sits down next to Lancelot LANCELOT Is it true that Arthur came to rescue Gwen because "Morgana begged him"? He has feelings for her, doesn't he? MERLIN What about you? Do you have feelings for Gwen? LANCELOT My feelings do not matter. I will not come between them. Tell Gwen...tell Gwen that she has changed me forever, but some things cannot be. is off somewhere in the woods. Merlin puts fire out and Gwen wakes GUINEVERE Where's Lancelot? Where is he? MERLIN He's gone. GUINEVERE No. MERLIN He said that some things can't be. He wanted you to know that you've changed him forever. approaches ARTHUR We have a long walk ahead of us. walks home while Gwen and Arthur ride the horses -- stands on the Griffin Landing staring worriedly out the window. Arthur walks up the stairs ARTHUR Morgana. There's someone here to see you. steps aside and Gwen runs into Morgana's arms MORGANA Gwen! I thought I'd never see you again. -- and Arthur walk down the castle steps into the Square. Arthur nods to a cute older couple walking arm in arm MERLIN Look on the bright side, you've still got me. ARTHUR Is that supposed to cheer me up? MERLIN Thought it might. ARTHUR You really are a complete idiot, aren't you, Merlin Category:Transcripts Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Transcripts